


Vormir's Sacrifices

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Peter Parker was never dusted, but his Aunt May was. Peter went to live with Tony Stark and when it came to getting the stones, Peter went with Tony to Vormir.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	Vormir's Sacrifices

Vormir, it was beautiful, I didn't expect it to be. I could feel my senses pulling at me to get out of there, similar to when we fought Thanos. However, I was determined to get everyone back. I was lucky enough to survive the snap, but when I went back to New York I was met with ashes of May, Ned, Michelle, it even hurt to see Flash's and Betty's name on the list. 

Tony immediately helped me, in any other given situation I would've been happy living with Tony and Pepper. But being there without May, she was the person who raised me. We were each other's support systems, and now she was gone. I didn't get to say any sort of goodbye, I wasn't even on the same planet as her when she disappeared! If I thought it was difficult to get through Uncle Ben's death, her death was 100 times worse. 

A small voice in my head that was slowly getting bigger kept taunting me. Kept telling me that this was my fault, first I killed Uncle Ben, then Aunt May along with my best friends. Not only them but millions and millions of other people and species! If I had been more capable, if I fought a little harder, then they would still be here and Thanos would be dead. 

Technically now he is dead, however, we need the stones once again, unfortunately, we have to collect them again, but from the past. Tony made sure I was paired with him, he knew that if any complications happened, he would be capable of sending me back to safety. 

Tony knew how dangerous all the other places were, we both agreed this would most likely be the quickest, safest stone to get. Not many things can get screwed up with this one. 

As we walked, my senses pulling even stronger we were greeted with a reaper like a person. It was strange, my senses weren't exactly pulling away from him, but past him. 

"Welcome Anthony, son of Howard. Peter, son of Richard." Was our greeting, I felt Tony's arm block me from walking any further, I allowed him and took a small step back. 

"Who are you?" Tony asked the reaper came closer revealing peeled back bright red skin. An involuntary shiver ran through my body at the thought of what could've happened to this person? Creature?

"Consider me a guide to the stone that you seek. Whoever possesses this stone needs to understand the power, the stone demands a sacrifice." The guide explained, a sacrifice? Thanos had to of been here, he came here with Gamora. Funny enough she never came back. I could tell Tony connected the dots but didn't want them to be true. 

"What kind of sacrifice?" It came out tense, as was his posture, the guide seemed almost apologetic with his eyes before answering. 

"A sacrifice in which you must lose that which you love." Was the answer, Tony didn't say anything further, I knew he was searching his mind for another means of the stone. 

My own mind was racing, unlike Tony, I didn't have a family waiting for me to return, I love Pepper and Morgan, however, the loss of a father or husband would be greater than a son or brother. Anyone could've accidentally become Spider-Man, but in order to be Tony Stark, that isn't something that can happen overnight and it is far from an accident. 

Replacing Spider-Man is easy, replacing Iron Man is impossible. I placed my hand on Tony's shoulder, he turned back with determination and sadness, however, I didn't see acceptance which is why I knew it had to be me. If our plan works, if Aunt May, Ned, Michelle, Flash, if they all came back I would like them to be in a world were Tony Stark is still the protector. 

"I guess this is it?" Tony said, tears stung both of our eyes for both saying goodbye, but he didn't realize my goodbye was the final one. 

"I guess it is." It came out broken, but I steaded my breathing, it wasn't going to be easy to take down Tony. No way was he going to let me jump without one hell of a fight. He hugged me, I clasped onto him for a long time, before looking at him. 

"I'm sorry Mr. Stark," I said as the webbing on his back was activated, shocking him both literally and figuratively. I ran to my final destination but was met with nanotech pushing me down as Tony pulled off the webbing. 

"Kid you're going to be fine because you're not the one jumping." He said, he was flying to the cliff, but I shot a web at him and steered him back further behind me before destroying the tech holding me back. 

I couldn't look back, I ran and took my leap forward, I was caught mid-air already on the side of the cliff. It was his hand, it was unprotected which was his mistake. 

"Kid, you can't do this. I have to be the one." Tony said I smiled sadly at him before he felt his suit starting to shut down. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Mr. Stark." I said before using my strength to pull away and allow gravity to do the rest of the work. Mentors shouldn't always share all their tricks and secrets to their mentees. 


End file.
